The Return
by E. A. Werner
Summary: Ianto is back, but for how long? Will the team be able to hold it together while they solve a alien serial killer? I don not own anything attached to Torchwood BBc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ianto I'm here," Rebecca placed her hand on his check as she spoke.

"Ianto…" whispers Jack in disbelief.

Turning his head Ianto looks at Jack but refocuses his attention back to Rebecca, "Rebecca I died."

"Yes you did," both Jack and Rebecca reply as they help him into a sitting position.

"Rebecca what did you do?"

"I brought you back."

"How long?"

"I am hoping for forever," replied Rebecca letting him lean on her as he stood.

"How do you feel?" piped up Jack coming around the table to assist Ianto into the other room.

Settling on to the examination table Ianto looked around, "Where are we?"

"The Hub 3, but its only temporary," answered Jack.

"Temporary?" asked Ianto as allowed himself to be looked over by Rebecca.

"Rebecca and Gwen are having the Hub rebuilt. Don't ask me why," replied Jack throwing up his hands as he settled himself in the corner while Rebecca did her work.

The three fell into an awkward silence as Rebecca finished Ianto's physical. Ianto had a thousand questions but he didn't know how to ask. Jack was flabbergasted that it actually worked. Rebecca could bring back the dead. He was worried though. She had said that it in the past it had actually only lasted 6 days. Could he let go after 6 days and what would that do to Ianto? Did Ianto know that in the past the subjects had only lasted 6 days? Did Ianto even know that she could bring things back? Rebecca had similar thoughts. She worried that he would only have six days even with Jacks blood and how would she live with out him.

"Well I am done," sighed Rebecca 20 minutes later.

"Conclusion?" asked Jack.

"He's physically fine. Couldn't possibly be in better shape."

"How do you feel?" asked Jack.

"Good, I feel good," replied Ianto.

Looking around Ianto took everything in. He wanted to remember just in case. He wanted to remember the white room. The way things were placed so differently than in the old Hub. They seemed more organized then before a clear indication that it had been Rebecca who had set up this room and not Gwen or Jack. Gwen, was she still alive? Of course she was Jack would never let anything happen to her. Not Gwen. When his gaze landed on Jack he smiled. Well kind of. He found he had mixed emotions. He was happy but mad at the same time. Jack hadn't ever told him about death. Jack hadn't prepared him for the emptiness and the nothingness. He also had mixed memories. Things didn't all fall into place. There seemed to be chunks missing and things that were put in that shouldn't be there.

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto…" called out Rebecca

"Yes."

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"Yes."

Her gaze went from Jack to Ianto and then back to Jack. Clearly something was wrong. Would Jack be able to get it out of him? Walking towards the door she said, "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Ianto stared at the door willing her to come back. He wasn't ready to be alone with Jack.

"Ianto," said Jack as he moved to stand in front Ianto.

"Jack."

"I can't believe your back and you look as good as ever."

"Thanks."

"No mention of how I look. You haven't seen me in over a year."

"You know you look quite dashing. You don't need to be told."

"It's still nice to hear it. Especially when you haven't for over a year."

"I don't believe that for one second."

Leaning in Jack replies, "You don't?"

"Nope."

Going in for the kiss he is interrupted by Rebecca coming through the door, "Perfect timing," states Jack under his breath.

"Opps, I'll come back."

"It's okay," says Ianto hoping of the table slightly relieved by the interruption. Just slightly though, "What's that?"

"Clothes, your clothes and some others I purchased last week. I know you lost things after the explosion, but you still had your flat and I thought you might want something new so here," handing the garment bags over Rebecca smiled, "You can change in the meat locker."

"You went to my flat?" Ianto asked as he grabbed the clothes.

"Yes, to see if it needed to be cleaned out. It did. I packed everything and sent most of it to your sister. The rest I put in storage after upping security."

"Thank you," replied Ianto as headed off to the cold storage.

The pair watched him go and than Jack turned to her, "You gave his stuff to his sister. Its Torchwood protocol to have everything sent into storage!"

"You weren't here and so you don't get to say. Gwen had left the flat alone and I don't even think that his sister knew where he lived. If you had wanted everything to go into storage you should have taken care of it yourself."

"Fine, does he seem okay to you?" asked Jack.

"He seems confused, but that seems like it would be normal to me. He just came back. He needs time to re-adjust," she turned to look at Jack, "You can't expect him to bounce right back. Give him time Jack. He needs time."

"I know," replied Jack as he stared into oblivion, "Do you think my blood did anything?"

"I don't know, I hope."

"What don't you know?" asked Ianto coming out adjusting his tie.

"Nothing. Always did like the suit," responded Jack.

Rebecca moved once more to the door, "Why don't you two head to Jack's office and I will grab some food."

"Very good, I could eat a horse, but you don't have to wait on us. Give me a tour and I can help," replied Ianto.

"Nonsense you… nonsense the two of you go sit tight and I will be right back up," and with that Rebecca was gone.

"You know I would have never looked at her and sad fireball, but she's quite the spitfire. Shall we?" said Jack as he took Ianto's arm to lead him to the office.

Ianto let Jack lead him across the hall. Once inside the office Jack took no time to go for it and leaned in for the kiss. When their lips touched Ianto felt a flood of emotions as well as memories. Some seemed real like the way Jacks arms fit around him, some where fuzzy, an embrace in London, words that were said later that evening. He felt weird like something wasn't quite right, but at the same time he was home in Jacks embrace. Pulling away he looked at Jack, "Seems bigger."

Wearing a cheeky grin Jack replied, "Really?"

"I meant the office."

"Sure you did," smirked Jack, "I thought it was too."

Sitting down Ianto asked, "How long have I been gone?"

"A year and a half."

"That long?"

"Yes."

"Did Gwen have her baby?"

"Yes a beautiful baby girl. They named Rosalyn Toshiko Williams."

"Rosalyn?"

"Don't ask me and I wouldn't ask Gwen either she seems a lot more touchy lately."

"What else did I miss?"

"Well Rhys has apparently joined the team. Also the world has seemingly forgot the 456."

"How?"

"We have a unique ability to explain away things we can and forget what we can't," explained Rebecca as she set down a tray, "But lets not talk about that, lets eat."

Rebecca quickly set up Jack's desk as a table, "Sit. Eat."

"That was pretty quick. Smells good," commented Jack as he dug in.

"You had been out awhile. I have had this warming for awhile," replied Rebecca.

"Out?" asked Ianto as he filled his plate.

"We had a tiny accident. Jack was knocked out for awhile," explained Rebecca.

"Did you die?" asked Ianto with a mouth full of food.

"I…"

"No he was just shocked into oblivion," answered Rebecca interrupting Jack. She turned away and hoped that Jack got the message. Ianto didn't need to know. At least not right now. "Are you still feeling okay?"

"Physically I feel great, but it's a bit jarring you know. I never expected to return," replied Ianto. His expression suddenly became very serious, "Rebecca I really want to know how long."

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know. Circumstances are a bit different than before. I'm crossing my toes on forever."

"What's different?" asked Ianto.

"She injected you with my blood," answered Jack.

"Rebecca…"

"I know I swore I wouldn't do it ever again or even try it on humans but what would have me do?" Rebecca stood up and pushed herself away from the desk as the tears began to fall, "You and Mr. Hot pant's over there go in locked and loaded. You confront the 456 and not only do the two of you get dead but so does the rest of Thames House. You died Ianto and so did Jeremy." She barely got the last bit out before the water works took control.

Ianto stood up and attempted to comfort her but she just brushed him off and sat on the couch, "You both go in never saying a word. Why didn't you call? Maybe I could have helped. Maybe everything could have been avoided."

Sitting down next to her Ianto pulled her into his arms, "Rebecca. You don't really think that. I don't and I died. I am sorry about your brother and I am sorry I never said anything. There just wasn't anytime."

Ianto was looking at Jack as he spoke. Jack could tell that Ianto was prepared to take the blame. This made Jack furious. How could she do this to Ianto? She had warned him to back off and she was loosing it, totally blaming Ianto for his and her brother's death. Yes the two of them had gone in guns blazing and yes it had been Ianto's idea, but first of all she couldn't possible know that and secondly it was Jacks fault they hadn't had a kind of a back up plan. He really hadn't thought about what the 456 would do. So many lives had been lost, but in no way was that Ianto's fault.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Bloody Hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Gwen?"

"Jack what?...Ianto? I…" Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in the door way she just looked at the man on the couch. What had happened during the night? What had Jack done? Is that why he came back?

"Gwen…" Jack tried to get out an explanation but he was interrupted before he got beyond her name.

"You didn't use a glove did? I thought we destroyed them all," millions of scenarios filtered through Gwen's mind all of them included Jack sacrificing Molly for Ianto. "You can't just give up Molly's life for Ianto's. That's not fair."

"I didn't…what?" Jack was speechless. What was she going on about?

"Where is it? How did you find it?"

"He didn't use a glove," answered Ianto.

"No, no I didn't," agreed Jack.

"Then how?"

"Nanobites," answered Jack.

"Nanobites?"

"Alien technology, they repair what's broken which brings back the dead. I found them when I was gone. I didn't know if they would really work so I didn't say anything," explained Jack.

"Oh, so he's back and he's not going to drain Molly then," replied a very suspicious Gwen.

"Yes on both counts," answered Jack who was looking to the two on the couch. Rebecca who Gwen apparently only knew as Molly had managed to control her sobs. She had pulled away from Ianto and was staring off into space. Ianto was looking at Jack and mouthing the name Molly.

Gwen looked at Ianto. He was back. Jack had brought him back. Before she knew it she had crossed the office threshold and pulled Ianto into a large hug, "I am so glad your back," leaning back she looked at him and the tears began to fall.

Rebecca stood up and made her way to the door, "I think I will go make some coffee."

Jack knew that Rebecca had to feel out of place. She was a part of Ianto's world but not this part or least she hadn't been. The three of them had been through a lot.

"I think that I'll just go and check the readings from last night," Gwen said after awhile as she stepped away from Ianto, "The two of you probably want sometime alone."

"Good idea I am not quite ready to share him yet."

When she got to the door she turned around, "Molly was just crying because Ianto's back right?"

"Of course," replied Jack, "Why?"

"No reason," answered Gwen walking into the hall.

The minute the door closed behind her Ianto was at the desk, "Why are you guys calling Rebecca Molly?"

"Something happened after her brother died. I am not quite sure what so we call her Molly. She told me that hence forth she will go by Molly," replied Jack sitting back down and pushing his plate aside.

"What?"

"She didn't go into more detail Ianto and she clearly didn't want to talk about it."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Ianto"

Ianto sat down at the desk and looked away from Jack. He was hiding something. More of the usual, after a year and a half nothing had changed. Jack still didn't share anything. He hadn't told him anything.

"Ianto?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ianto"

"Jack I'm confused. I am confused, hurt and angry."

"About…" the phone rang interrupting, "I have to...Captain Jack Harkness here."

Ianto sat for a while as Jack listened but clearly he was going to be on the phone for awhile. Standing up he collected the dishes from the forgotten meal and headed into the hall. Finding his way rather quickly he went downstairs to the kitchen were he saw Rebe…no Molly cutting up fruit, "Molly?"

"Ianto, thank you but I could have done that."

"Jacks on the phone so I thought I would be useful."

"Thanks."

Together the two of them quickly had the dishes washed and put away and buffet of fruit and muffins on the island to snack on throughout the day.

"Ianto talk to me. I can tell some things wrong," Molly said as she put the final dish away.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I am just confused, but I am not ready to talk about it okay."

"You don't have to figure it all out today, but it might help if you told…"

Jack came flying down the stairs yelling out to Gwen, "Gwen is Rhys here?"

"No he is home with the baby. Why?"

"Hmm. Okay well then Molly your with Gwen and me, Ianto you can coordinate from here. I just took a call about a botched robbery with two suspicious deaths. They say it seems like something for Torchwood."

"You guys got a new car," said Ianto as he watched Gwen and Molly (that name is going to take some getting use to) grabbed their gear.

Jack stopped what he was doing, "Gwen?"

"We have three SUV's now along with other cars. Molly had two built and then she found the one Ianto lost," replied Gwen

"Excellent. Let's go ladies."

Ianto watched as the three walked into what had to be the garage. It was easier to where things were in the warehouse, but like everything else he would have to get use to it. Walking over to a random computer terminal he put in the ear piece that was sitting there.

He thought it was odd though that Jack seemed just as confused as him for some things. He had mentioned to Gwen that he picked up the Nanobites when he was gone. So clearly he had left, but for how long? What more didn't he know?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Why do they think that it is Torchwood related?" asked Gwen.

"Something about cause of death," replied Jack.

"Look alien?" asked Gwen.

"Don't know," answered Jack.

"According to the wire the coroner thinks that the cause of death is fire from the inside," submitted Molly.

"What?" asked Gwen and Jack.

"According to the file the body temp is over 120 degrees Celsius, but the victims are in full rigger," explained Molly.

"And that points them to Torchwood?" asked Gwen.

"Strange and unexplainable, that will usually have them throwing the case at us. Which brings me to the question how long have the police been calling you guys to come out?" asked Jack.

"About 5 months. Once Molly had us all up and running they just started calling. More cautiously at first but we are once again in their good graces," replied Gwen.

"Typical," replied Jack.

The team arrived at the location and Gwen looked around, "What is this?"

"It is a privately owned gallery that show cases artifacts discovered by Dr. Thomas Wilson. He also owns the gallery," responded Molly.

"Do we know anything about him?" asked Jack.

"Dr. Thomas Patrick Wilson 63 years old born in Sussex, moved to Cardiff when he was 10. Attended Oxford, has his doctorate in art history. Never married and no living family. Started looking into Welsh history the late 70s and opened the Welsh History Gallery in 1986. Everything in the gallery he and his team have found," answered Ianto from the hub.

"Anything seem unfounded?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing that they have logged," replied Ianto.

"Anything dodgy in his file?" asked Gwen as the three approached the first body.

"No. He's clean," responded Ianto.

Jack and Gwen examined the surroundings while Molly took readings on the bodies.

"Jack come take a look at this," called out Molly.

"What?"

"On both bodies there are two sets of three prong marks on both sides of the neck. I found rift activity remnants on both bodies as well. This is defiantly something Torchwood related. The body temps are still over 100 degrees Celsius."

"Jack," called Gwen from across the room.

"Okay," Jack replied to Molly before turning to Gwen, "What?"

"I don't think that anything is missing. The place has certainly been trashed and they were certainly looking for something but I don't think they found it."

"Okay see if security has any photos or film. Ianto check and see if anything was caught on CC TV. We are heading back."

Back at the Hub 3 the team separated to their respective spots. Gwen went looking over the evidence, Molly was doing the autopsies, Ianto was looking over CC footage and Jack, well Jack wasn't really doing anything.

"Do you need any help?" Jacked asked Ianto as he wheeled a chair up to him.

"No."

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop the presses Captain Jack Harkness is apologizing. What for?"

"You name it I am sorry."

"Jack…"

"You wanted to take to me earlier, what about?"

"Its…"

"Just tell me Ianto."

Turning away from the computer screen Ianto took up a position on the opposite side of the room, "Why did you never say anything about death?"

"What do you mean?"

"That it's nothing. It's absolutely nothing and it's scary."

Jack looked at Ianto and realized something. The playfulness, the boyish antics were gone. In death Ianto had changed and Jack wanted desperately to change him back. He wanted the innocence back Ianto's eyes that had always remand there despite what was going around him. Death, the emptiness of it had taken it away. "What would have liked me to say? Do really think that you would have done anything if you had known?"

"I don't know, probably."

"I doubt it."

"You don't know that. You should have told me, me of all people. I never understood how we could be so close but yet so far away."

Jack could only look at Ianto. There were some many things he wanted to say. So much he had to tell him. Instead he walked to where he stood and kissed him.

Moments later, "Is that the only reason you have been so distant?"

Ianto just stared at him.

"Your not going to talk to me now is that it?"

"Perhaps."

Jack looked Ianto waiting for more…

"I don't want to argue with you. I can't. I have only been back for 12 hours."

Putting his hands up in defense Jack turned to leave, "Okay I get it. We will ease back into things."

"Where are you going?"

"To the morgue, I thought I would get started on the autopsies."

"I thought that Molly was doing that?"

Stopping in his tracks Jack said, "Why would she be doing the autopsy."

"She's a doctor."

"What?"

"She never told you."

"No."

Turning around Jack ran up the stairs. Bursting through the door Jack proclaimed, "Molly you're a doctor!"

Looking up briefly Molly returns to her stitching, "Yes."

"That's all you have to say."

"What do you want me to say Jack? It's been a long day."

"Does Gwen no you're a doctor?"

"I don't know, doubtful. I have done all the autopsies since I have been here so maybe."

"How could you not tell anybody?"

"Think that you're the only one with secrets," stated Molly looking up, "I guess I just never thought to mention it. I am finished with the first body you can do the next if you think I'm not competent."

Jack looked at Molly and shook his head, "No continue. I will help Ianto with CC TV footage."

"How's he doing?"

Jack stopped midway through the door and without looking back, "I don't know, but I think fine."

An hour later they were all sitting around the conference table.

"I looked over everything. All the video footage from the gallery is blurry and there is nothing missing from the gallery. There is a ton of rift remnants though. Whatever was there defiantly came through the rift," said Gwen.

"I wasn't able to catch much on the CC TV either. There are cameras near where the gallery is but at the time the alarm sound there seemed to be a glitch in the system. All the videos are fuzzy and hard to read," Ianto said as he put a picture up on the monitors, "I was however able to clean up this shot somewhat. Although it doesn't really help much, our suspect walks like a man and looks a man, but that's all I have got so far. Running facial recognition but I not holding my breath."

"I found out a lot," interrupted Molly giving Ianto a pointed look, "A lot of things I can't explain. However I shall do my best to try. Victim 1 is Kai Martin 23 no family, he had three puncture marks on both sides of the neck. Body temp currently is 95 degrees Celsius, no other signs of trauma. Cause of death boiled alive from the inside. Victim 2 Parker Reed age 45 leaves a wife and son behind. He too had three puncture marks on both sides of his neck. Body temp currently is 94 degrees Celsius with no other signs of trauma. Cause of death boiled alive from the inside. I followed the scorch with a scope, it looks like the blood in the neck and brain boiled first followed the path to the heart were it cooked the heart leading to death. It was painful but more than likely quick. On victim 2 it did seem to take a slower course leading me to believe our suspect can control this and perhaps he was torturing the victim for answers."

"Thanks Molly but we didn't need the visual add," smarted of Jack, "So were are looking for a human alien that can sprout what do we call them prongs apparently looking for some kind of Welch artifact. Hmm… doesn't really seem plausible."

"Which part?" asked Gwen.

"The fact that he wants anything Welch," replied Jack.

Hitting Jack playfully on the arm, "Oui, watch out the Welch have a lot of important things."

"Name one."

"Well…"

"The rift," interrupted Ianto.

"Yes, the rift," agreed Gwen.

"That doesn't count and he wouldn't be looking for it sense he came threw it," answered Jack.

"Jack getting another murder that looks similar to ours at the gallery," interrupted Molly as she pulled up the specifics, "One body and temp was well over normal."

"Where?" asked Jack.

"Dr. Wilson's office at the college," replied Molly.

"Well we should defiantly check it out," answered Jack getting up, "Gwen your with me. Molly take another look at those bodies and Ianto see if you what can from the monitors and maybe clear up that picture more."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the SUV there was a pessimistic silence. Gwen was curious, not a peep had come from Jack since the team broke up. He had longingly looked at Ianto, made a snide comment to Molly and just quiet frankly refused to look at her. If she remembered correctly Jack had called Molly Dr. Roberts which was weird, but as she thought about it she came to the conclusion that it made sense. Molly had an uncanny medical knowledge and had been doing all the autopsies. Not that they had had many, just three prior to this. Gwen knew that Molly was full of secrets. She also knew that in time they would all come out. She wasn't afraid. Molly had a connection to Ianto. Gwen knew that Ianto had been in London before the 456 tragedy. So if Ianto had connection, even if they were playing it down, she would trust her. Jacks displeasure worried her. Gwen didn't know where it came from. After about three miles of silence she couldn't take the silence anymore, "Jack what is your problem?"

"My problem, I don't have one," he replied.

"Clearly you do."

"Well how could you Gwen?"

"How could I what?"

"Hire Molly without checking her out?"

"I am not a complete idiot Jack I knew that Molly and Ianto were close and that she had something to with Torchwood London. I didn't need to check her out. Yes clearly she has quiet a few surprises up her sleeve like her name and the fact she has some kind of medical background, but she good at what she does and we need the help. So drop it."

"You know about London?"

"Well I know you and Ianto went to London and that you met up with her, but that is about it. You never told me the rest of it."

"Ah, yes that's right, well there was a lot of…" Jack looked straight ahead. Clearly there were some thing's he would have to ask Molly about. Plus run a full background check. There was something funny about her and he couldn't quiet put his finger on it, "You should have asked a few questions despite her attachment to Ianto."

"We have been over this before. You left so therefore you do not get to say anything," grounded out Gwen looking at Jack before she yelled, "Jack look out!"

She braced for the ensuing collision, but Jack was able to maneuver the SUV away from the police car.

"That was close," sighed Jack.

Gwen couldn't do anything that but stare at him.

"Gwen, Gwen are you okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," replied Gwen.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like forever, "Gwen…" Jack got interrupted with a knock on his window. Sighing he looked away a rolled the window down, "Yes?"

"You sure are quick, we just called you guys two seconds ago," answered PC Andy.

"Really."

"Yep, by the by I am glad your back."

"Well thank you Andy but now really is not the time perhaps you could come by later…"

"Jack!" interrupted Gwen.

"Right," said Jack as he got out of the car, "What is going on?"

"Well we have a body located in one Dr. Wilson's offices. The body's core temperature is well above normal, much like the bodies we found earlier. Dr. Wilson came into the office this morning and found his secretary dead. We have reason to believe that it is the same person who was in his gallery. The place was pretty torn up," answered Andy as he led them to the office.

"Holy cow," said Gwen as she took a look around.

"We are going to need the body," said Jack as he picked away at the mess.

"Sure no problem, we will send it to the warehouse," replied Andy turning away to talk to another PC.

"He knows where the warehouse is?" whispered Jack to Gwen.

Gwen just looked at him.

"Right the body is being sent to you," said Andy.

"Did the good doctor say if anything was missing?" asked Jack.

"No, but you can talk to him he is in the other room," replied Andy.

As they walked to the other room "Did you ever notice the way that Andy looks in his pants?" asked Jack.

"Jack?!" exasperated Gwen.

Upon entering the room the two notice a disheveled gray haired man sitting worriedly in a corner.

"Dr. Wilson?" asked Gwen.

Dr. Wilson looked up as he wiped his eyes, "Yes."

"Dr. Wilson my name is Gwen and this Captain Jack Harkness we are from Torchwood. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" asked Gwen sitting down across from him.

"I have already told them everything I know," replied Dr. Wilson.

"I know," said Gwen reaching across the table, "But why don't you tell me again. It sometime helps."

"If you really think it will help. I was at a conference all morning via the telephone. Soon as I heard about the museum I came rushing into the office. When I opened I found this mess and Julia. Oh Julia…" cried out Dr. Wilson.

Moving to sit beside the doctor Gwen put her arms around the grieving man, "I am sorry but I have to ask are you sure that nothings missing."

Gwen looked at Jack as Dr. Wilson shook his head no.

Back at the Hub Ianto and Molly had no luck finding anything that could make the markings on the victims' body.

"Still nothing," stated Molly as she got up from her terminal.

"This is a waste of time," stated a frustrated Ianto.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't and further more why do they call you Molly?"

"Because…"

"Rebecca Roberta don't give me that look. I'm confused enough as it is."

"I'm sorry," she said as she moved towards Ianto pulling him into an embrace.

Pulling away, Ianto walked towards the kitchen, "I don't want your pity. I want answers. I am so confused. I have conflicting memories. I don't understand why I am back, why you brought me back, and more to the point why are you going by the housekeeper's name."

Molly just looked at Ianto. How could he ask why? Walking upstairs she curled up on the couch.

"No you don't get to walk away from me," hollered Ianto as he followed her upstairs, "It's bad enough that I get the closed door with Jack. I will not get the same treatment from you."

Without moving Molly spoke up, "How could you even ask why? I brought you back because Jeremy made me promise on Zakes life that I wouldn't bring him back. He knew I would try if he hadn't. The same applies to you. I would give up my life for the both of you and you know that. How could I let you rot away when I thought that there was a chance?" standing up Molly grabbed Ianto's face, "It's one thing to not see you and know you are out there," kissing his forehead she continued, "But you dead, I could never live with that."

Pulling Molly onto the couch with him Ianto asked, "Why?"

"Jeremy died saving Zake and not from the gas or the 456. Zake and I had already escaped and they knew it. They went to him and he refused to give up anything. They had decided you know that those working in Thames would give up there children. Zake was picked to be given away. We went in the night undetected and they questioned everything. Anyway Jeremy died. I changed my name just in case they were looking for me, and I have always liked the name Molly."

"Zake?"

"I sent him to America where they can't find him. Just in case."

Leaning in Ianto kissed her forehead he whispered, "I am sorry. I am sorry about all the loss. I wish we had been able to stop them sooner, but Molly you shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Brought me back."

"What!" yelled Molly jumping up.

"It's wrong to cheat death. Who knows what will happen now? When Owen came back…"

"No I was right to bring you back," Molly cried, "You're needed."

"Needed I'm not needed and further more it's not fair to me. You give me what six days, six days and what then I die again."

"I injected Jacks blood…"

Cutting her off Ianto stood up and yelled, "You don't know that will do anything. You toyed with death blindly."

"Don't say that."

Molly looked at Ianto. They were at an impasse, and they had totally missed Jack and Gwen's return.

"Ianto, Molly," called out Gwen.

"Don't interrupt the voices sounded heated. I'd be jealous but…" said Jack as the headed up stairs. Taking a quick look Molly and Ianto Jack continued, "Okay moving on. Did either of you get anything done?"

"Yep," replied Ianto not moving a muscle.

"And?" encouraged Jack.

"And nothing in the data base, its something we have never seen before," replied Ianto.

"Okay, Molly we have another dead body that needs to be looked at, Gwen check out Dr. Wilson's alibi and see if there are similar robberies in the area and Ianto your with me."

"I thought that I would help Molly with the autopsy," injected Ianto.

"No I think that you and Molly need some time apart," replied Jack, "Move out folks."

Ianto watched as Molly walked to away.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack.

"Nothing," replied Ianto.

"I don't care if you and Molly fight. Clearly there is something you need to work out, but not when we are in the middle of a case."

"Right, you think that you can control me. Good luck with that."

"I'm in charge here."

"Yep," replied Ianto sarcastically walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"Why it's your classic move."

Jack could do nothing but watch him walk away. He didn't know what to think about this assertive Ianto. Going into his office he sat down. He looked towards the window on his right. Standing up he walked to the window that he hadn't noticed before. A luxury in that the old Hub did not have. Looking out so many thoughts were in is head. Many not work related thoughts. Pushing them aside he tacked onto the thought that the good doctor was hiding something.

"Jack," called out Ianto from the doorway.

"Ianto just who I wanted to see. When you were logging the artifacts from the gallery did find anything suspicious?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Well look again," said Jack returning his gaze back to the window.

"Jack?"

"Ianto now is not the time."

"I was going to you I can certainly do that but I don't think that I will have to. Dr. Wilson is at the station. Apparently he says he is turning himself in and asking for you."

"Well that's…" said Jack to a now empty doorway, "Hmm. Gwen meet me at the SUV Dr. Wilson has turned himself in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once more Gwen and Jack set out on the road. Gwen looked at Jack, did he know what had occurred between Ianto and Molly. It had looked; well she couldn't put her finger on it, "So Jack."

"I don't know Gwen."

"Really?"

"Look lets focus on the case. We will sort the rest out later."

"Fine."

"What does the wire say?"

"Nothing, Andy must have called Torchwood on his own."

The two were silent the rest of the way to the station. Jack was having a hard time focusing on work. He didn't like the way he was feeling, the attachment, the possessiveness that he felt about Ianto.

Sighing to himself he pushed the thoughts aside as they pulled up to the station. Gwen led the way to the interview rooms where they found PC Andy waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," commented Andy.

"Right, how long has he been here?" asked Jack.

"Not long. I called right away."

"Has he said anything?"

"Nope, he says he will only talk to Captain Jack Harkness or Torchwood."

"Right then, he'll get both," said Gwen opening the door.

As they walked in leaving Andy outside Dr. Wilson looked up in obvious relief, "Thank God you're here. I told them but I kind of got the feeling that they would rather not deal with you. If it hadn't been for that young man, well I could have been here for days."

"It's defiantly a possibility," responded Jack.

"I am sure some would have called us eventually. They always do," said Gwen looking at Jack as she took a seat, "Now Dr. Wilson why did you come in?"

"I know what it's looking for?"

"What it's looking for?"

"Yes, I say it because I am not sure what it is. I know it's not human."

"How do you know it's not human?" asked Jack.

"Because of what it wants."

"And what does it want?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know what it's called," replied Dr. Wilson.

"Well a lot of good that does us," exasperated Jack.

"I wasn't finished," stated the doctor as he focused all of his attention on Gwen, "30 years ago when I was still young I was on a small dig just outside of Cardiff's city limits. We had been at it for about two weeks not finding anything of particular notice, but that changed on the last night of the dig. I was alone putting away tools and such when I noticed an odd formation in some rock near the dig site. I took some basic tools and made a move and began to dig. Well I found something extraordinary."

"What?" asked Gwen?

"It was like nothing I had never seen before, oblique in shape, shiny silver with a light source inside. I didn't tell anyone about my find. I knew it couldn't be ancient, but I wasn't sure that it was from here. I have from my youth believed that there is something else out there. Anyway I ran all sorts of tests and nothing came up. Thing was immeasurable. I placed in my home in my own private collection, but last year an investor saw it when I was hosting a party and wanted the story. I told him because I needed the backing for the next dig. He put an article in Science Today about the rare find. I am sure that's how it found out about it."

"What was the name of the investor?" asked Gwen.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not him. When I got home I saw it. It can easily pass for a human but when it touched the oblique it changed for just a brief moment. It was covered in scales, gray and like nothing I have ever seen before and it saw me. That's why I came straight here."

"Okay, so it found what it was looking for," Gwen said to Jack, "Perhaps its killing spree is over."

"Doubtful. Lets take the good doctor here back to the Hub and then we can check out his house."

They pulled Dr. Wilson up on his feet walked him to the door, "Thanks Andy we are going to take custody now," said Gwen as the walked away.

"What? Oui I didn't call you just so you could take him away. Gwen! Gwen! Typical Torchwood you are always walking around like you own everything," called out Andy.

Gwen walked Dr. Wilson into the Hub right into an interview room. Jack had surprised her by suggesting they bring him back, but then Jack was surprising her a lot lately. "Okay Dr. Wilson you just sit here now and I'll be back in a jiffy. Just going to grab a quick cup of tea, would like anything?"

"Please call me Thomas and tea would be lovely."

Gwen locked the door behind her and headed to the main room were Jack and the group were crowed around a monitor arguing.

"I think you need to adjust the focus just a bit," stated Jack.

"Really then you do it, because clearly I am doing absolutely no good here," said a frustrated Ianto.

"That's not what he meant Ianto," said Molly trying to pacify them both.

"You do not speak for me and he knows that!" exclaimed Jack.

"There I adjusted the focus and it is still no better," interrupted Ianto.

"Maybe it does that," said Molly.

"Does what?" asked Jack.

"Maybe it disrupts the frequency so we can't get a clear picture. Maybe that's a defense mechanism," suggested Molly.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever…" said Jack.

"Jack it's not really if you think about it," interrupts Gwen, "The only reason we will know what it looks like is because Dr. Wilson saw it. We have a description we should go out and look for it."

"I know. You stay here and help Ianto with the video, Molly you and I will go and take a look at the doctor's house and see what we can find."

"Right, maybe I should go with you Jack," suggested Gwen.

"No you have a connection with our guest. You need to stay here. He might be able to see something on the CC TV it couldn't hurt to have him look since no one else can seem to get anything," replied Jack already moving towards the garage, "Molly lets go!"

Molly looked at Gwen and Ianto and rolled her eyes as she went after Jack. Jack was always Jack no matter what was going on always the leader.

"Do you ever feel like you live in the SUV?" asked Molly on the way to the Dr.'s house.

"No."

"I just thought. I mean you have been in it an awful lot today."

"No."

"Is that all you are going to say to me?"

"No."

"Fine," Molly flippantly said turning to look out the window.

"Were you able to get the autopsy done?" asked Jack a few minutes later.

"Yes, same findings as the other two."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Well at least we know that it is the same thing, whatever it is."

"I suppose that's a comfort," replied Molly looking at the home they had pulled up to, "Oh it's beautiful. I had expected something completely different. I had thought that you were the only one who liked to live in the past."

Jack looked at the post world war two bungalow, complete with shutters and a white picket fence. The house seemed more American then Welch. Probably why Molly liked it so much, but she was right Dr. Wilson had kept it in the decade that came from. No modern architecture marred the history. It made sense to Jack; the doctor seemed to live for the past.

Walking into the house the two surveyed the damage. It looked exactly like the office, and the gallery. The house had been destroyed to a point. "Jack the damage ends at the office," said Molly moving aside so Jack could see.

"What?"

"Look, the living room, the kitchen, and the bedrooms even, they are all destroyed. Why not the office that clearly houses his most prized possessions? If there was an article about the artifact don't you think it would have said where he kept it? Like Dr. Wilson keeps it with his most prized possessions at the office in his home."

Jack took a look around. Molly was right it seemed staged. As Gwen had interviewed Dr. Wilson Jack had sensed something was a bit off, but he was distracted. Ianto and Molly had distracted him. Clearly the doctor had lied, but just how much Jack no idea. "Are you sure about the cause of death?" Jack asked walking into the office.

"Absolutely and before you ask yes there was left over rift activity. I would bet my life that these deaths are non human related. Let me ask you a question, did you check out the good doctors alibi?"

"Are you suggesting that he is the alien?"

"No, I did a full body scan when you walked him in. He is as human as anybody I know. There was residual rift activity on him though. A very little amount, but there was some."

"Enough to say he'd handled something from the rift?"

"Yes, I would say something like that, but none of this stuff seems like anything from out of this world," stated Molly as looked around the office at all the artifacts on display.

"No, I would even go so far in saying that some of this it even true artifacts," comment Jack as he picked up a random object.

"Do you think he moved the object?" asked Molly.

"It's a possibility," Jack placed his hand to his ear as Molly went back into the living room, "Ianto make sure we have verified Dr. Wilson's alibi and move him to a holding tank…"

Jack was cut off by a scream from Molly coming from the living room. Pulling his gun out he raced into the living room to where he was greeted by the sight of Molly attached to what looked like electrical cords coming out of a mans fingers. Molly was trying to fight him off, but Jack could see she was losing sweet was pouring from her brow. Jack hesitated a second before he emptied his gun into the man-creature.

The creature recoiled its electrical tentacles and ran out of the house. As it ran out Molly collapsed unconscious. Jack ran to her while hollering out orders to Ianto Gwen, "Get the recovery room ready, see if we can get any security footage. I'm bring her in."

Jack lifted Molly, as he did so it registered that she seemed a little lighter than she should have been. He placed her gingerly into the SUV and speed off towards the Hub.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ianto waited patiently, well impatiently. He was pacing back forth waiting for the SUV to return. According to Jack Molly had yet to regain consciousness. Ianto worried that she was to far gone to save and he felt responsible. He saw Gwen watching him with questions on her mind and worry.

Suddenly Jack burst through the garage door carrying Molly in his arms. Ianto followed him up the stairs and watched as Jack placed Molly on the cart, "What happened?" he asked.

"You know what happened Ianto. I told you," Jack replied as he began to hook Molly up to various monitors.

"Move over," said Ianto as he pushed Jack aside.

"Ianto…"

"The both of you get out!" yelled Ianto turning to Gwen and Jack, "Get out right now!"

Jack just stared at Ianto as he pulled off all the wires that Jack had placed, "Ianto let me help."

"No, get out now."

Jack felt a pull on his arm and he turned to follow Gwen out of the room. When the door shut he heard it lock. Trying to gain entrance he found he was unable.

"You can seal it off from the inside. Wasn't quiet sure why that was a feature but I guess Ianto knew," said Gwen to Jack.

Jack just stood there looking at the shut door trying to see beyond it, trying to make sense out of everything. Turning away from the door he walked to his office vaguely aware Gwen was following him. There was too much, too much everything. Too many lies from the doctor, too many secrets between Ianto and Molly, too many thoughts in his head clouding his judgment. He should have known what the doctor was up to. Gwen with her soft heart had shown him a way out of whatever mess he gotten into and he knew she'd help him.

Jack placed his head hands and tried to clear away all the extra thoughts. He could deal with Ianto and Molly later. He could deal with his over reactions and feelings of jealousy latter as well. What he needed to do was get answers from the good doctor. "Right, no more nice."

"Jack?" asked a questioning Gwen.

Jack looked up at Gwen who was sitting across from him, "He lied to us Gwen. He lied a lot and now we get answers."

"What did he lie about?"

"Well for starters his house had been ransacked, but by him."

"Okay, so he was afraid that the thing would come get him so he…"

"Stop, stop right there Gwen Cooper. I know you want him to be innocent and after seeing that thing attack Molly," Jack's voice wavered as he glanced across the hall, "I believe that he is at least innocent of the murders, but he has something to do with them. He is some how connected."

Gwen looked at Jack and saw hardness in eyes, "I know."

"Good. Did we ever verify his alibi?"

"Yes the doctor was on a teleconference when the first murders took place. He was notified mid-way through and that's when he went to his office."

"Okay, let's do some digging. I have a crazy notion that the doctor has lied to us about where and when he found the artifact in question. Heck he is probably lying about what it is."

"You still think there's an artifact?"

"Well that thing went the house looking for something. We just distracted it from it's original mission."

"Right, okay I will look into the story how and when the artifact was originally found. You can check up that article he said ran recently, the one the backer did."

Jack looked up at Gwen as she left the office. There she was again giving orders, always trying to take the lead. A natural born leader she was. It usually bothered him, but not today. Jack turned to the computer monitor on his desk and began typing furiously. He ignored the door across the hall and focused on finding holes in the doctor's story.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Ianto waited patiently. Molly had always been a fast healer. Probably had to with her past and quiet a past it was. Molly was full of secrets and funny quirks. It had taken two months for her and her brother to trust him with them all so he wasn't about to slip up now just because he had been dead for over a year.

He had found out about the biggest one on the night she was shot. Jeremy had tried to push him away and out when he had tried to take her back to headquarters. Jeremy said they never went to Torchwood's surgery, said they had a pretty good set up at home. Ianto had refused to leave her side then and through a delirium of pain Molly had told her brother she trusted him. That night he had been introduced into the Robert's most dark secret and he had sworn to never tell and to protect Molly at all costs. It hadn't been that hard to do since he already felt that way.

Checking her pulse, Ianto took comfort in the fact that it was strong and steady. In her unconscious state Molly was healing herself. The way a body does when you're asleep. It was really the best medicine for any ailment.

Looking closer he noticed a finger twitch and then Molly's right hand moved to her brow and after only 20 minutes she opened her eyes and said, "Ianto I know what it wants and what it will do if it gets it."

He helped her of the cart and steadied her as she regained her balance, "Perhaps you should rest?"

"Can't Ianto it will destroy Cardiff if he gets it. He already has one piece he needs the other."

"I don't understand," replied Ianto as he helped her to the door.

"It's a traveling device that slipped through the rift a couple of years ago. Marchek, that's things name has been tracking it so he can return home. Two days ago he met Dr. Wilson at a bar and in his druken stupor Dr. Wilson told Marchek what he had found two years ago on the street. Not decades ago on some dig. It took Marchek a couple of days to find the doctor but when he had he set in motion. He doesn't care about who he hurts or kills he just wants to get home."

"And his leaving will destroy Cardiff?"

"Yes."

The pair went across the hall to Jacks office, "I know what it wants," stated Molly, "And when it gets it. It will destroy the whole of Cardiff."

Jack looked at Molly, "Well quiet the ephiany you had while you were out."

"He feed it to me telepathically as he was killing me. Malchek, that's his name wanted me to know that I was dieing for a good cause."

"Telepathically?"

"I don't think that it can talk…" Molly stopped when Jacks hand went out.

"Gwen, go ahead," said Jack as looked at the pair of them in the doorway, "Right it's time I talked to the good doctor. Get him ready Gwen."

"What did Gwen find?" asked Ianto.

"Dr. Thomas Wilson went on a dig decades ago but it wasn't in Wales it was Epyt. He didn't find anything there and he declared nothing at customs."

"Well maybe he hid it," replied Ianto.

"Doubtfull, but it would sure have been much easier back then. But that's not the point," stated Jack in his please follow along voice.

"Then whats the point?" asked Ianto.

"The point is he lied about that. So what else is he lying about," Jack walked around his desk and out the door with purpose.

Ianto looked at Molly, "You're not going to tell him are."

"No and I don't think it will matter really. He seems to be figuring it out on his own," answered Molly, "We should go down and help they need it."

Ianto followed Molly out the door once again. Paying close attention to her, she did after all just get nearly electrocuted. That's it. Ianto rushed past Molly and raced down the stairs to the terminal that he had taken as his.

"Ianto what's the rush?" asked Jack as he looked up from Gwen's computer.

"I was just thinking, if this Malchek kills his victims by electrifying their insides maybe that's the reason we can't see him on the CC TV. He's to charged and messes with the frequency."

"Yeah so," answered Jack as he made his way to Ianto.

"Well, maybe I can look through the recent footage and look for camera anomalies so we can get an idea of where it his."

Ianto typed furiously on the keyboard. Eyes focused on the monitors looking for anything that would be out of place.

"Right good idea, you stay here and keep looking. Gwen you and I will go talk to Dr. Wilson again and Molly well you rest," said Jack as he moved to the holding cells.

Molly watched as Gwen followed him away and then she turned to Ianto. Rest, right she was so not going to rest if Ianto was going to be working. He'd just come back from the dead. Moving behind Ianto she focused on the monitors. Ianto was right, if Malchek killed with electricty it made sense that they couldn't catch a clear image of him on the CC TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack looked at Dr. Wilson through the glass. The doctor looked confused and scared. Jack was glad.

"So let's see, you have lied about where you found this oblique, you lied about the article, so I am going to assume you lied about the alien," Jack said to the doctor through the glass.

"No, no I didn't," replied Dr. Wilson.

Opening the door Jack stepped into cell, "You really shouldn't lie to me. We have been checking. There's a new medium out there called the internet. Everyone's whole life lay out before anyone. There's no article and according to our research you were Egypt 30 years ago. So would you like to try again?"

Dr. Wilson looked at the captain and Miss Cooper. He smiled at her but she did not smile back. There was no sympathy in her face this time. Something had clearly happened and now he had to face the distant captain.

"I'm waiting!" snapped Jack. He was mad. The doctor was looking to Gwen for something, well he wouldn't find it. Molly was a part of the team and because his of lies she almost died. He wouldn't find help from anyone.

"Okay you're right I lied but I had too."

"Why?"

"I found it, the oblique two years ago lying in the middle of the road. I knew it was something like I said. Quiet a find, but I had no idea where it had come from. After spending 30 years sifting through Welch rubble I knew it wasn't from Wales. In fact I thought it probably wasn't even from this planet. Of course these thoughts are all mental, but then two weeks ago I met a man at a bar. He made me feel completely at ease with out saying as much as a single word. Well I am afraid I told him about oblique. I hadn't told anyone ever, for fear, well I don't quiet know," the doctor starred off into space not finishing.

"Continue," urged Jack.

"Right, sorry. Well I had sinking suspicion that I had drank to much and told this bloke who never spoke a word, all about the find and then all of this happened. You know the deaths, the break-ins. So I went home so afraid. I trashed the house and went straight to the station."

"Could you remember this bloke if you had to?" asked Gwen speaking for the first time.

"Yeah I suppose. About the captain's height and build, blonde thought. Nice enough to look at if you were into that," answered Dr. Wilson.

"What about the oblique? Where is it?" asked Jack.

"Still in my home, in the safe behind the picture in my office. I though that was the safest place."

Jack looked at Gwen and then excited the cell. "That man he described is the man that attacked Molly. He was at his house. We need to get there now."

Jack and Gwen rushed into the main part of the warehouse. The doctor just watched them. He understood now someone they knew had been attacked. It explained it. He would be upset too.

Ianto and Molly looked up as Jack Gwen came through the door.

"Did he tell you everything?" asked Ianto.

"Yes. Gwen and I are heading back to the house. The oblique is there," replied Jack.

Ianto tossed him his coat, "Do you think it will still be there?"

"We can only hope. Keep looking on the monitors. Focus on the area surrounding the house. Perhaps we will get a break."

Jack rushed to the garage with Gwen hot on his heels, "How does it destroy Cardiff Jack? I mean we know nothing about it."

"Molly said it told her telepathically what it was doing here as it killed her. She said that it would destroy Cardiff. I believe her and quiet frankly isn't that usually the way things. The aliens coming and the threat of our very existence being wiped out."

"Yes that is generally the way of things. Aliens trying to wipe out our very existence, bloody annoying."

Jack drove like a mad man to the doctor's house. He didn't expect for the oblique to be there but he had to look. Is it could wipe out Cardiff; well they had to stop it. Jack knew Gwen was skeptical but something about the way Molly broke it down for him had him believing her. Perhaps it was the way Ianto so readily believed her or the tone of her voice which carried so much authority unlike it usually did. Either way he believed that no good could come from Marchek getting its way.

"Jack?" spoke Ianto through Jack's ear piece.

"Ianto."

"We are seeing static in the area of the house moving away from it."

"Which way?"

"You and Gwen should come upon it. It's heading your way."

Jack and Gwen looked around and quickly spotted him. Jack spoke to Ianto, "He's on foot we are going to leave the SUV and catch him."

Jack spun the SUV around and he Gwen began a foot chase. Marchek was fast and running after him was difficult.

"Jack we are never going to catch up to him," yelled Gwen.

"Ianto what's up ahead? Is there anyway to predict where he's going?" asked Jack.

"There is only a run down warehouse about 3 kilometers ahead of you. It looks like there has been recent activity there," said Molly.

"Gwen turn left, we won't beat him but if that's where he is headed we will get there about the same time."

Ianto and Molly tracked Marchek's moves from the Hub as Gwen and Jack took a short cut through high grassy fields. When they got to the warehouse Jack and Gwen split up and went around.

"Jack can you see in? Does he have the artifact?" asked Gwen, "I can't see anything around on this side."

"I can see it and it does have the oblique. It looks like it is building something with it," replied Jack.

"Let's go in while it's distracted," said Gwen

"On the count of three," said Jack.

Jack and Gwen counted to three in their respected heads and then went in quietly. Or so they thought.

Jack took a position behind Marchek and cocked his gun. The minute he took aim he was sent flying across the warehouse. Gwen rushed Marchek and she too was thrown across the room.

Getting up Jack took on the stance of annoying arrogance, "That was incredibly annoying. Don't you think that you could maybe turn around and speak to me? Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement. I mean I am pretty sure…"

Before Jack could finish or get to close Marchek threw him across the room again.

"Jack maybe if you keep it distracted I can get close to it," said Gwen.

"Keep it distracted. What are you going to do when you get close to it?"

"Jack I am doing a scan of the warehouse and I think it's vulnerable through its eyes. They are the only things that are giving off any kind heat source," interrupted Molly.

"Thanks Molly but how is that going to help us?" asked Jack, "I think that he is nearly finished we are down to the wire here guys."

"The brain, it has to be their most vital organ like the heart is to us. I bet that in the human form it is exactly where ours is located. Shot him through the eyes," answered Molly.

"It's worth a try Jack he is going to fire that thing up and then it will to late," pushed Gwen.

Jack sighed. They were right. This is why they were on his team. They analyzed the situation quickly and then went onto action. He stood up, "So you think that a little flick of your hand is going to get rid of me? Well I have got news for you. Even if you hadn't taken form in such a gorgeous looking body, and it really is not everybody can pull off the tentacle look, but you… well you are not getting rid of me that easy."

Jack moved a tad closer keeping Gwen in his line of vision, "I mean really. We are Torchwood and we don't get to just run away from dirty little murderous aliens like you. Especially when you try and kill one of our own."

Marchek ignored him, the alien was focused on leaving the planet and when he did he would kill the annoying human behind him. Did the man like the sound of his own voice?

Gwen inched her way around the warehouse so she could get a frontal shot. As Jack drooled on she watched as the alien made final adjustments on a circular object no bigger than a basketball. All of its six tentacles enveloped the ball at what looked like key points. The object began to spin around the alien.

"Gwen take the shot!" hollered Jack.

The thing turned to where Jack had been yelling to. As Gwen stood to fire the alien flicked his wrist just as Gwen fired two rounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ianto walked down the stairs and saw Molly still at her computer. He wished she had gone home when he had asked her. The day had been trying.

Gwen had been hurt as Marchek threw her across the room, but she had fired before and her aim was true. As the thing was dieing Jack had pulled the tentacles of the oblique. Once all the tentacles were pulled off the thing shut down.

The oblique was still being scanned but from info Jack was getting he believed that in order to push Marchek through the rift it would take everything into its orbit dislodging reality, but it was just a guess he had said.

"You are still here," stated Ianto as he approached Molly.

"Just finished the autopsy and I was logging in my findings."

"How's Gwen?"

"Jack's worried about her but she will be fine, just one broken rib. I sent her home to Rhys and the baby."

"Good."

"Where have you been?"

"Logging in the oblique."

"That couldn't have taken to long," said Molly logging of and turning around, "You are hiding."

"No."

"Ianto Jones you have never been a good liar," said Molly as she made her way to the kitchen, "And you have never been able to lie to me."

Ianto watched as she began to wash dishes. Walking over to her he picked up a towel, "You know for someone who is so smart I would have thought you would just stick these in the dishwasher."

"They don't get totally clean in there. Don't change the subject. Ianto you are hiding from me and from Jack."

Ianto just starred blankly forward.

"You know I get it. Why you are made at me. I was selfish, I know but I can't live with out you," Molly turned away sensing Ianto was looking at her, "But I don't understand this hiding from Jack. You love Jack."

Ianto put down the dish towel. He felt like he had just been hit in the gut. Molly liked him and not just like a sister likes her brother but more than that. He looked at the back of her head, how had he missed it. He stood there turned her around, "Jack lied to me. He loves Gwen and Molly…" Ianto took her face in her hands and kissed her.

Molly couldn't believe what was happening. For years she had dreamed of this moment, but while it was all right it was all wrong. She knew with all her heart that Ianto loved Jack. She saw it in everything Ianto did, but he was afraid of the distance. He didn't understand the coldness. She did. She got it. Pulling away she moved behind the counter, "Ianto…"

"Molly…"

"No don't interrupt I have to say this. Jack, Jack lost his grandson to the 456 Ianto. He left because he felt guilty about your death and Steven's. Can't you see why he is so distant Ianto? Everyone in his life dies and he goes on. Everything he loves withers away. Ianto I know that you know he feels deeply for you. He ran away for a year and a half after you died. He left earth Gwen and everything that he had known for the last thousand years. Go to him. Talk to him. He is just as confused as you are."

Ianto moved closer stopping when Molly put her hand up, "Molly?"

"Ianto I am serious. It won't be perfect right away, but something tells me the two of you can pick up where you left off."

Ianto looked at Molly and then turned to look up the stairs. Jack was in the office doing what ever it was that he did. Ianto felt a pull towards the stairs. Jack had been the one to show him life after Lisa's death. Jack had given him meaning after the battle at Canary Warf. Jack had always been there and yes he did love him with every fiber of his being. And if he was honest with himself he did know that Jack felt something for him. But Molly, what they had was…turning back to her she was gone. She could do that disappear in an instant so quietly you almost forgot that she was there to begin with. Molly was special too. They had a connection and he would now have to admit that it was a deeper one that he had an originally thought.

However Jack…well Jack was there. Putting the dish rag down Ianto climbed the stairs up to the loft. Shutting the lights off he made his way through the door into the hallway and knocked on the open office door, "May I come in?"

Jack looked up at Ianto. His tie was a little askew and his beautiful hair was mused, "You know that you never need to ask."

Ianto sat down and looked at the man across from him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We have been through this. I couldn't tell you about death, I didn't think that it was fair."

"Not about that. About Steven."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His grandson had died saving the world. He had a made a choice and sacrificed his grandson to save all and now he knew that he could never see his daughter again. "You just returned from the dead. I was saving that for much later."

"No, Jack I know you. You would never discuss it with me. Gwen you would tell but not me. You can talk to me."

"No. No I would never discuss it with Gwen. I wouldn't discuss it with anything."

"What happened?"

"The 456 was closing in and we had a plan but we needed a kid. I told Steven it would be okay. I lied."

"I am sorry," responded Ianto standing up to move around the desk and sit on it in front of Jack.

"Ianto this is why I am closed off. I'm not good. Things happen to those around me. Your death is another classic example."

"Jack…"

"Ianto I'll try but I am not going to promise you anything. I want this I do and I know that things have to change, but this is me. Years of life have made me the way I am."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "You think you're perfect don't you?"

"Well it's hard to deny when you look at this," replied Jack smirking and spreading out his arms.

"Yep," said Ianto as he leaned in and kissed Jack.

The kiss got deeper and Jack pulled Ianto into his lap. It wasn't perfect. They had things they clearly need to discuss but it could wait. Jack wasn't letting go this time.

Next: Crimson and Clover

**The team still adjusting is called on when PC Andy has a strange encounter. Gwen agrees to investigate the apparent murder spree that seems to be alien related****.**


End file.
